Perfect
by Gabbi-Da-Fangirl-XD
Summary: Every single day the sun rises, then it sets in perfect symmetry - the same everyday. There are those days when the someone curses the sun and thinks its the ugliest thing of the world. KiddOC Im horrible at summaries!


_**Perfect**_

**Disclaimer: Yah...I don't own Soul Eater or Death the Kid. If I did..Kilik would be a character with even more showtime inside the manga!!**

* * *

Kana sat on the rooftop of Shibusen in silence, watching the beautiful sunset. It's magnificent rays glowed dark red to a light blue, with all the colors in between blending in perfectly. The sunset was calming to most, but to Kana, it upset her. She glared with hatred at the sunset, cursing it constantly in her thoughts.

_Why don't you reverse, you stupid sun! No one wants the darkness of night, yet you set every single day just to annoy us. I just don't want to see tomorrow..._

Kana pouted and turned around, facing the wall behind her. Its plain gray quickly calmed her. She spent the next several minutes counting the different blocks of the wall.

"Kana? What are you doing up here?" a familiar voice questioned from behind Kana. Kana rolled over to see her visitor.

It was Death the Kidd, one of her rare friends at Shibusen. He was always dressed in a refined manner, wearing a black suit and perfectly symmetrical all over - except his hair. His hair was black with 3 white lines on the right side. He was alone, which was unusual. Kidd was usually followed by Liz and Patti.

"Cursing the sunset." Kana admitted, now realizing how silly it sounded. Kidd raised an eyebrow and motioned her forward. With a reluctant sigh, she stood up and walked to him.

"Why are you cursing the sunset Kana? What's happening...more like what's NOT happening tomorrow that you want?" Kidd asked with gentle concern. Kana looked at her mocha hands and grumbled. She clasped them together in embarrassment.

Kana sighed. "R-resa has a date with Kilik tomorrow. They're doing a mission together...In France." Kidd rolled his eyes. Kana's shoulders dropped lower in shame. She lowered her velvet orange eyes to the tiles of the rooftop.

"Is it because your jealous of her?" Kidd asked, still watching the stars pop up in the blanket of navy, one by one. Kana nodded, a small smile dancing lightly on her lips. "Yep. I am jealous of my shy best friend."

"You like Kilik?" Kidd assumed, not even surprised. Kidd didn't meet Kana's eyes. He was still focused on the sky ahead, hoping to ease the anxiety building in his heart. Kana laughed. As if that helped the emotion burning in his chest.

"He's nice and all, but I don't like him. I am jealous of her spending a day with the guy of her dreams in the city of love!" Kana exclaimed, excitement burning in her eyes, as if she was imagining that day right then. Kidd believed her. Kana often dragged on about how she wanted a husband and a normal life - one she knew she couldn't have.

Kidd finally looked at Kana, who was currently in her dream world, imagining her dream future. He wished he could be that unknown man, at her side and helping with whatever she needed at any given moment. He waved his fingers gently in front of her face. With a graceful hand, Kana snatched it from her face. Their eyes met, a sharp hazel with a fiery orange.

They held the gaze in silence for a while, each waiting for the other to speak. Kidd took a deep breath and mustered as much of his confidence as he could. All the confidence blew out as Kana's smile grew larger. He gawked at the perfect symmetry of her white teeth, her smile and her entire being.

"P-perfect!" Kidd gasped. Kana's mesmerizing smile turned into a concerned frown. Kidd took another 'confident breath'. "I-i mean, _you're _perfect!" he got out. Kana began to smile again, but it was real small.

"If you mean symmetrically, then anyone can do that!" Kana objected, trying to sound upset, but failed. She sounded more sarcastic than anything. Kidd shook his head, trying to word what he wants to say correctly.

"No! I mean...EVERYTHING about you is what i like! Like your perfect smile, adorable laugh, unusual but cute laugh, your pretty citrus eyes, deep ruby hair, chocolate skin, the crease in your forehead when you're thinking, your-" Kana laughed as he listed on and on about her. She stopped him with a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I get what you mean Kidd. You're as red as a beet." Kana whispered. Kidd's face was on fire, his ears even brighter than his intense face. He swiftly turned around.

"D-do you wa-wanna go on a d-d-d-ate with me tomorrow?" Kidd stuttered nervously. Kana's face grew hot, though you couldn't really tell, as the blush was hidden by her dark complexion. She stared a hole into the cement under her feet.

"S-sure." she muttered. Kidd nodded, but didn't dare to say a word. Instead of talking, Kana wrapped her arms around Kidd's ribs and laid her head on his back. "I like you a lot Kidd..." Kana murmured in his suit jacket.

The sun was now completely gone, the sky completely dark and it was silent, except for the couple's quick heartbeats. The two stood there, not know when the other would accept moving. But both were comfortable, so stay there.

The door to the rooftop was opened slowly. Kana and Kidd's heads turned sharply to its direction. Out came an enthusiastic Patti and behind her, Liz Thompson.

Patti looked at Kidd and laughed, pointing at them teasingly. Liz blushed and dragged Patti away without a word.

Face blazing, Kidd carefully peeled Kana's arms off him. She let them down and they took place holding themselves across her chest. It took a while, but Kidd got a hold of his calm composure. Kana tried to make out her white fingernails in the dark of night.

"You still want to curse the sun Kana?" Kidd asked, humour leaking through his words. A tiny smile appeared on Kana's face again.

"No...It's perfect." Kana laughed softly. Kidd released one of her hands from her shoulder and took it. Heat emitted from her hand and traveled to his face, making it red again. He silently led her to the door leading to the warm, insides of Shibusen Academy. 

* * *

_hehe. Wasn't that just cute? This is a Gabbi Fangirl one shot, made by me...thought up by me...Kana and Resa are my creations! I love the nighttime, stargazing and moon-watching! (if that's even a hobby...) Cheesy name...I am NOT good at titles...Besides, this is my first fan-fiction that I'm actually posting!_

HOPE YA ENJOYED MY SHORT SWEET MOMENT!! The closest thing you get to being inside the Fangirl's closet! :D (and most of you surely don't want to get ANY closer! :3)

Review please! All sorts of reviews are accepted! If you hated it, first tell me WHY you hated it THEN curse me and etc.! I am trying to improve, so please help me! :)

_  
-G A B B I_


End file.
